


O Come, O Come Bucky Barnes

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Chelsea's One-Shots [38]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky's Girlfriend Introduces Him To A Whole New World, Described Music Video, F/M, Romance, Social Media, Song Lyrics, Steve Rogers Feels, Youtuber Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: The ability to hide in plain sight was a risk James "Bucky" Barnes was willing to take to try and stay hidden from everyone that wanted to use him or kill him.  When Steve hears about Bucky being found on the famous social media site, Youtube, he goes to see how his best friend is doing, and what he finds surprises him.Formerly: Social Media and the Connection Between One Friend To Another





	O Come, O Come Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> I've been tossing around with this idea for a couple of years now, and just finally was able to finish this one-shot. I wanted to go in a completely different direction where Bucky sort-of hides in plain sight, and, during that time, inadvertently becomes Youtube famous. I also wanted to couple that with him recovering his memories as time goes on where he settles into the new life that he's found himself in.
> 
> If this gets enough positive comments, Kudos, etc. I'll see about making another one-shot, but this is, 90%, based on the ideas I get for the music videos that I see him and whatever other characters that may crop up in the series.
> 
> Edit: I decided to change the title and summary of the story, because both of them didn't end up really being what I liked and felt described the one-shot (and other subsequent future one-shots) as a whole. Now, I believe both a more accurate.
> 
> Inspired by: [ O Come, O Come Emmanuel by Pentatonix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RTsCC0hwL5g)

If you asked Bucky seven months ago what he would be doing with his life, it’d be making sure he could get to a deep, dark hole where he could try to make sense of the images popping into his head left, right, and center while, also, making sure that HYDRA, whatever was left of SHIELD, and the Avengers couldn’t find him even if they heard a whisper of where he could possibly be at that point in time.

After he met Arianna Ashmore, though, he decided the better plan would be to hide in plain sight.  He hid his mechanical arm for the first three months of their relationship insisting that it’d hurt her in some horrible way that’d make her leave him after calling the Police, and he hadn’t wanted that one bit; she was helping chase the shadows away, and he didn’t know how she was doing it, but she was and he wanted to keep her as close to him as physically possible.

Eventually, she told him that she knew who he was, and that she wasn’t afraid of him.  She said that, if he had wanted to hurt her, he would have by now, but all that he’d shown her was a man struggling to make sense of his past while moving on with his future, and that every memory he regained was a mountain he had to figure out how to climb over, because there will be days he wants nothing more than to lie in bed and forget the world even existed while, on others, he’ll want to smile, because some of the things he remembers will feel like nostalgia which is a good thing.

Without Ari, Bucky wouldn’t feel nearly as okay with what Ariana had suggested they start doing on the side of her Vlog posts that he’s started to get used to appearing in.  Their newest project is called “BlueMetalProductions” on Youtube, and there first video, just in time for the holiday season, is going to be “O Come, O Come Emmanuel” by Pentatonix.

Ariana, being the genius that she’s shown herself to be multiple times since he met her back in April, got their permission to use their song for the video back in September when the acapella group had a small bit of down time before they were off to do their Christmas tour.

So here he was, freezing his ass off in the middle of Wisconsin with nothing but Ari’s $150 camcorder, a planned storyline to go with the music, and a coat thick enough to make sure his super soldier heat didn’t escape from him while, also, making sure Ariana would be able to use him for her own personal space heater; sometimes he longs for his Winter Soldier days when he could just tune out the cold, but, that’d be cheating now since he can feel every bit of it.

“I’m so excited!” exclaimed the white to royal blue ombre haired woman who’s become the love of Bucky’s life.  Seven months ago he didn’t give much stock in the fairer sex (or the shape of any person at all), but, Ariana turned him right to her when he caught her headbanging to her music on the train to Brooklyn without a care in the world - that lasted two weeks until Bucky had to know what was causing the seeming free spirit to act so roughly with herself.  Since then, his life has changed into something out of a novel.

Not just a romance novel, but, a novel that tells about how a person goes from the lowest point of their life to one that is completely different to what they are used to living that quickly became the highest when the right person comes into their life just in time to put an “Out Of Order” sign on where the person was going to go just to jerk them onto a path that is so unfamiliar, but looks like what that person really needs in the end.

That is what Bucky’s life has become.  Ariana found him right when he was about to step into a familiar door just to pull him away from it, and lead him down a path with unfamiliar terrain that, at times, looked familiar while the vast majority wasn’t, and,...he’s loving it.  It’s exactly what he needed in his life at this point in time - not running away from the Winter Soldier, but, learning that he’s going to be there whether Bucky wants him to be or not, and that, no matter what, Ariana attracted both sides of him; the Winter Soldier would protect her when Bucky couldn’t.

When the video is all said and done, they post it to Youtube where it generates a thousand or so views from people that are interested in seeing it and, as soon as they see the fabled Winter Soldier, some alert authorities while, others, watch the video over and over again just to see the end credit scene of Ariana and Bucky standing together thanking them for watching the video and to subscribe for more videos that they will be making.

As soon as the red flags are thrown up in Wisconsin, BlueMetalProductions has already moved on back to their home state where no one is able to find Bucky unless he really wants to be found.

When Steve finds out about the video, he can’t help but to be a glutton for punishment when he goes and watches it.

It starts out with Bucky walking towards the camera as Scott starts singing, “O come, O come Emmanuel, and ransom captive Israel”.  It was a snowy day, the ground covered in snow that’d have sunk a less enhanced human, but Bucky has been trained to unconsciously skew any footprints he’d leave behind meaning he was barely breaching passed the surface of the snow before leaving the print behind him.

“That mourns in lonely exile here.  O until the Son of God appears” Pentatonix sang as a camera pointed over Bucky’s back looked to a few cabin areas that served as their makeshift “Israel”.  You could barely see Bucky’s long dark brown hair moving with the wind on the side of the camera which felt like it legitimized the scene shown to the viewer.

“Rejoice! Rejoice! Emmanuel.  Shall come to thee, O Israel.”  Strategically placed people were centered around the five or so cabins that appeared in the shot making the crowd look bigger than it actually was.  The shot slowly panned from the crowd of people to where Bucky now stood on the edge of the treeline where he was covered in shadow in places while, in others, you could clearly see him.  A close up of his ice blue eyes showed that he was watching his people from afar assessing their living conditions while going no further than where he stood.

“O come, O come great Lord of Might.  To your tribes on Sinai’s height.”  Bucky’s position changes to where he’d looking over the cabin’s upon a hill that gives him the vantage point of being able to look down instead of directly at them.  You could just barely see the road that comes into where the cabins are located due to the angle of the camera.  Whoever shot the video and spliced it together knew what they were doing when they made it.

“In ancient times gave the law.  In majesty, on cloud, and awe.”  Carefully, the camera person walked behind Bucky in order not to wiggle the camera about as they shot Bucky, finally, walking towards his people in the middle of the cabins.  Bucky was clothing in a grey winter coat, black cargo pants, black combat boots, black tactical gloves, and a grey and white scarf leaving his face bare for all to see.

All of the cabin people wore some form of black, brown, and dingy tan which left Bucky being the only one wearing some type of color besides them.  The people start to gather around him as he stands in the very center of them looking upon all of them with an open look, but he did not smile at them, because they were still yet enslaved by those that wished to keep them as slaves.

“Rejoice! Rejoice! Emmanuel. Shall come to thee, O Israel.”  As Bucky stands in the center, the camera pans to a woman who has a small smile upon her face that speaks of the happiness that she has inside of her for Bucky’s return to her and the people around her.  She has long brown hair, is wearing a black hat, dirty brown jacket, and fingerless gloves.  Her face is stained with bits of soot here and there bringing out the brown of her eyes which shows she was in her mid to early 40’s.

As the choir comes in at the end of the song, Bucky reaches his right hand out toward her.  His ice blue eyes turning soft, a barely-there smile gracing his face, and the whole thing looks like a look of love that only a man such as Bucky can make.  The woman hesitates for a moment as if scared of touching him, but she gathers her strength and goes to him taking his hand into her own where she then turns to the crowd and, with him, stands together showing the unity between him and her.

As soon as the credits start rolling on the right side of the screen, Bucky and a beautiful girl with blue hair, green eyes, and piercings on her lips and nose stand side-by-side as if they were a couple.  “Hey guys! Thank you so much for watching the first video of Blue Metal Productions.  I can’t wait to see all of your reactions to the video, and, if you want to see more in the future, please like, share, and subscribe in order to help us.  I just want to say a big thank you to Jerry Morgan Cabins out here in Wisconsin, and to all those currently staying at the cabins.  You were all terrific, thank you so much” the blue haired girl said to the camera before the video finally ended.

Steve leaned back in his seat after watching the video.  It was the first solid lead he’s had on Bucky in six months.  The other sightings of him placed him in places around the world, but there he was shooting a video in Wisconsin at some point during Christmas (it being January now).

“JARVIS, can you do a facial recognition and see if you can find her anywhere on the web?” Steve asks the AI seeing if he can find anymore videos of her or Bucky that he might have missed.  What JARVIS came up with was a Facebook account for an Arianna Ashmore and another Youtube channel that centers around her just talking to the camera.  There were videos upon videos of her talking to the camera about random things going on in her life while, after two years, there is another body hanging around in the background that she doesn’t point attention at what-so-ever.

Almost like she was leaving that person out, because they didn’t want to be noticed.  Three months after they started appearing, they seem to finally get up the courage to come over to her in order to plant a kiss upon her lips softly which made her giggle happily before they turned back and left to the kitchen area in the background.  No doubt about it with the way the long, brown-haired man moved that it was Bucky.  The broad set of his shoulders, the need to conceal his face, the way he wore a longsleeved shirt just to cover up his metal arm - it all fit into how Bucky would be acting.

Now, with this video that BlueMetalProductions sent out, it’s stating that Bucky was done hiding from a world that he had an unwanted hand in molding.  It’s saying that he’s here and that he’s healing from what HYDRA has done to him.  There was a video that was hidden away in the Private section that JARVIS was able to find that was specifically intended for just family and friends of theirs to see only, but JARVIS gave Steve access to it so he could watch it as well.

What came up was a video of Bucky talking to the camera while his girlfriend seemed to be absent from their shared apartment.  The title reads, “I Remember My First Mission” and the thumbnail shows Bucky with his head in his hands sans a longsleeved t-shirt letting those that can watch the video get a clear view of his metal arm.

Steve is hesitant to press the play button, but he does anyway out of some morbid curiosity of what the title of the video meant.  The first image shows Bucky looking down at his hands as if looking at himself through the lens of the camera is too much to take at the moment.  “You know, the first ever memory I got back besides remembering the Man On The Bridges name was Steve Rogers, was of a mission that was supposed to be my very first assassination kill.  HYDRA hadn’t wiped the slate of my mind completely at that point, and it was only a few months after they’d captured me. I remember them threatening me with Stevie’s life saying that they had eyes on him - that he was back in the states with all of the other SSR Agents who had survived the war.

They said that they’d kill him if I didn’t do what they wanted and, in order to preserve my friends life, I listened to them, but I...I didn’t kill my target.  I remember that, instead of killing my target I helped him...I helped him fake his death even though I was constantly fighting the programming HYDRA had just put into me that told me to mercilessly kill the man no matter what.  I had orders to kill him so I should have with no hesitation, but I hadn’t, because at the time I still had  a choice” Bucky admitted as he put his head back into his hands looking down away from the camera as if he was starting to relive that same memory over again even though it pained him to do so.

Steve watched as, unedited, Bucky sat there with the camera rolling for a good five minutes before he looked up once more with his hands cupping his face in a near praying position only allowing the watchers to see his storming blue eyes as his thoughts went darker and darker as he tried to force himself to admit to what he did.  Taking his hands away, he took a drink of water from a glass that was out of view of the camera, “I wouldn’t have even known if I killed the guy at a later date if I hadn’t remembered that I’d killed his brother a few years later leaving him without a family completely, but, I never saw my first mission ever again.  HYDRA was never able to get ahold of his new name nor his new location so I must’ve done something right with him, but after him...it’s all blood.  Blood, blood, blood, and more blood, but him I was able to save” Bucky told the camera after putting his left hand to his chin and mouth as he looked off to the side, yet again, avoiding the returning image of him in the camera.

Another few minutes passed before he turned back to the camera to say, “If I could say anything to his surviving family, I’d say that I’m happy that he was able to find you.  He was only twenty-eight at the time and he had much more to live for than the bullet that HYDRA had engraved his name on.  He was the age of Mark, the age of one of the men that has become dear to me over the short time we’ve hung out and known each other, and I could never be able to bring myself to killing him no matter if HYDRA, SHIELD, the Avengers, whoever was controlling me tried to force me too - I’d never kill Mark for anyone, because he’s my best friend, and best friends don’t try to kill each other.  They try to save one another, and that’s what Captain Steven Grant Rogers sought to do for me.  He, in the end, wanted nothing more than to save me from the very people controlling me, and I tried to kill him for it”.

Bucky was looking right at the camera when he said his next words, “If Steve ever stumbles upon this somehow, I want him to know this: Buddy, I might not be with you physically right now, and I might never end up being with you at all until we grow old and die, but, I’m still with you til the end of the line pal, no matter what” the look on his face was so sincere and genuine that Steve knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that his Bucky was looking at him; that the Bucky he knew before the war was looking right at him not pulling any punches of what he was saying.  The tears that had built up over the time of Steve watching the video started to stream out of his eyes one by one as he saw how content Bucky was with his words.

“Thank you guys for watching this, thank you for giving me the support I needed to get this out while no one was here to listen in on me admitting this, and thank you for being my friends and my family” Bucky said before the video stopped and other suggested videos came up on the screen, but Steve kept looking at it with tears in his eyes and on his face.

He sat there for several minutes going through the music video, the Vlog videos Bucky had wandered into, and the video Bucky had made himself admitting to his first mission, essentially, being a failure.  He observed every little way Bucky moved in the background of his girlfriend’s (Arianna’s) videos, each careful step in the snow that barely left a bootprint in the snow for the music video, every micro-expression that he had in every video Steve could see them in, and every way that his eyes flashed with different emotions while he talked or acted out a scene.

They all told Steve one thing and one thing only: Bucky, though heartbroken over his bloody past, was becoming increasingly happier with the way his future was looking.  Bucky was happy with the Arianna being in his life, he was happy with this guy Mark who he’s considering to be his best friend more and more, and, he was liking that he wasn’t harming anyone with what he was currently doing.  He was just making videos for the fun of it while vlogging to his friends and loved ones about the struggles he’s gone through with knowing he’d helped mold the world with his two bloody hands all for the sake of an organization that was hell bent on the destruction of the human race just to create an order it didn’t need.

It’ll take a while to accept that Steve’s position by Bucky’s side may be being replaced with someone new, but, if changing the person who is his best friend will help Bucky in any sort of way, Steve will happily step down and let this new person take the place that was once his, because, even now, Steve considers Bucky his one true friend no matter what.


End file.
